


The Gift

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [31]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Christmas, Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Light Bondage, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), Woke up with a vagina, belatedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Venom hits on a surprise for Eddie this Christmas.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 25
Kudos: 322
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/gifts).



> Day 30: Eddie Brock / Venom (Micro/Macro #3, Woke Up With A Vagina, Sexual Experimentation #3, Cunnilingus #2 + First Time Being Fucked (in a sense), Developing Relationship, Morning Sex)
> 
> I got writer's block so bad on the last few Kinktober fics (so many started only to fail) - this one includes planned kinks for the challenge, but was written to include Christmas so, er, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ XD POV change halfway through.
> 
> I promised Rampage_Rays more little noodle Venom - here's some smut for you :)
> 
> Trigger warning for that micro/macro - Venom is their small cute self for the first part of the smut, which, considering the size difference and the temporary vagina here, goes perhaps exactly where one might expect it to (or maybe that's just me XD). There's also a tiny bit of biting and a bit of remembered past Anne/Eddie.
> 
> Happy holidays!
> 
> Update: slightly edited.

**_Merry Christmas, Eddie! Guess what present we got you! Go on, guess!_ **

Venom is almost beside themselves with excitement, having waited _so long_ for their human to wake. They’re nuzzling up against Eddie almost before his eyes are open, butting his chin gently with the top of their little head.

“ _Mmmuuugh,”_ Eddie, unfortunately, is not with the program. He bats a hand blearily in their vague direction, drowsy affection seeping across their bond, and then mashes his face back into the pillow, slurring, “Five more minutes, Vee.”

Drooling, he promptly tries to go back to sleep.

**_Eddie!_** Venom can’t be having this. They poke their tiny tongue in his ear.

“Gah!” Eddie wakes properly this time, tangling himself in the bedding as he flails.

As their human prepares to engage in an epic tussle of man-versus-duvet, Venom wafts the cup of coffee they made as close as they dare to his nose, careful to avoid stray limbs. It’s only a bit off lukewarm, given Eddie’s stubborn refusal to wake until now, but with any luck the thought will still count.

They proffer it hopefully, **_Here?_**

“Oh?” Eddie pauses, urge to fight the duvet largely forgotten. He blinks myopically at them, mouth cracking open in a giant yawn. Realisation strikes, “Oh!”

And then he’s lurching up onto an elbow, propping himself on his side in order to accept the coffee with a grateful grunt, before pouring it down his throat without noticing the less than optimal temperature at all. Venom waits –

And there it is.

Eddie’s body reacts to the consumption of caffeine like it always does: it’s like his batteries have been plugged in. The effect takes place too quickly for it to have been absorbed into his bloodstream, but Venom doesn’t even need to give it a nudge. It’s so Pavlovian in fact, that they’re sort of tempted to try switching the coffee to decaf just to see what happens, apart from the possibility Eddie might be mad. Or sad. That would be bad, too.

Although their human did once try feeding them a potato waffle and telling them it was like a tater tot, which was a terrible lie. So maybe Venom should go ahead with their little experiment.

Another day. There’s quite a different experiment they’re eager to conduct with Eddie now. Which leads them back to the problem in hand.

Or _not_ in hand, as it were. Or –

Well anyway, maybe that’s not the right turn of phrase right now. Venom feels Eddie’s brain – and the rest of him – shimmer to life in response to the coffee, everything in him firing up ready to hop out of bed and into the shower, and this signally isn’t the result that they want.

Eddie staying in bed for a bit longer is a fairly important part of their plan, after all. While the shower might be possible, the cramped dimensions of the tub and bathroom in general would make it a less than optimal place to initially explore.

Later, Venom tells themselves. If this first attempt goes well, perhaps Eddie might be persuaded to continue their experiment in the bathroom later.

So anyway (again). First things first.

“Hey, thanks for the coffee,” Eddie is saying, scratching the scruff on his jaw, thoughts circling around the fact it’s Christmas and he always did dislike this day as a kid – too many memories of drunken relatives, disappointment, his father raging – a spiralling descent into remembered misery he wrenches himself away from moments later, choosing determinedly to focus on them and the presence instead.

And thinking of ‘presence’ –

**_You’re very welcome, Eddie,_** Venom decides now is a good point to try again. They coil in close to give his cheek an affectionate lick, slinging a pseudo-limb over his shoulders as if it will help ward off those unpleasant thoughts, **_We got you a present. Do you want to guess what it is?_**

“You –” A most appealing flush of blood warms Eddie’s cheeks. He bites his lip, something Venom can’t help but notice. They want to taste it. “You got me something? For Christmas?”

Their human. Venom wriggles in close to Eddie again, gives him a teasing nip on the jaw.

**_We did just say as much._ **

“H-heh, yeah,” Eddie’s hand comes up with much more precision this time, fingers cupping their back of their little head, cradling it, “So you did.”

It feels like a sort of shiver starts in his stomach as they lick his cheek, but he strengthens his focus on them and not what they’re doing to him – or so he tries.

**_So we did._ **

Venom snuffles in against his cheekbone, up around his temple, their mouth brushing his forehead even as they slip out a tiny pseudo-limb to brush seemingly incidentally over his lower lip.

“V-Vee?” Distracted by the touch, Eddie shivers. Even so, his mind is still circling over the fact they’re got him something, touched even though he doesn’t know what it is.

**_Are you going to guess what it is?_ **

“A – head?” Eddie glances around as if expecting one to be sitting on the bedside table, “Tater tots? Chocolate?” Inspiration occurs to him even though no food is in sight, “Chocolate pizza?”

Ooh, they kind of wish they’d thought of that. Although the present is for Eddie and not them.

Still, they don't doubt he’d have shared. And Venom has hope he’ll also agree to share the present they have got him. Eddie was dreaming of it – and of them – really quite interestingly a couple of nights ago, after all, and woke up all hot and bothered afterwards, the sheets damp.

**_It’s not a chocolate pizza, Eddie,_** Venom is starting to wonder if a clue might be needed, **_Squeeze your thighs together._**

“Wuh?” Eddie glances from them down to his duvet covered lap and then back up to them again, “Oookay. Am I going to regret doing this?”

Despite his profession of doubt, he does it before they've even answered.

**_We sincerely hope not,_** Venom waits for him to realise just what it is they’ve done.

“Uhhh,” A crease deepens between Eddie’s brows: his confused and intrigued face. The expression only grows when he peels his thighs back apart after, dropping his knees open. He says slowly, “Something’s – different.”

**_Uh-huh?_** Rearing back to better watch the penny drop, Venom agrees hopefully.

“Uh- Uh-huh?” Eddie’s abruptly kicking the duvet off, attempting to shove his way out of the tangled bedding, “Vee, shit, did you –” He laughs, “ _Shit_ , you so did –”

Sending out a couple of pseudo-limbs to help shift off the covers, Venom watches closely as Eddie wriggles and shimmies his worn out old sleep pants down to his knees. His mind increasingly a great big ‘ _holy shit_ ’ as he takes in just what his symbiote has done.

**_Do you like it?_** Venom produces another few helpful pseudo-limbs to assist Eddie in holding his knees open as their human sends questing fingers down to tentatively investigate his shiny new vagina.

“Oh my god –” Eddie’s fingers feel like they tingle as they tickle through pubic hair and down over his mons to find soft outer lips and the tips of even softer inner ones, instead of his familiar cock and balls. His lips are tingling also, but his thoughts are full of something that feels much like intrigue or even awe, “ _Oh my god_ –”

**_Merry Christmas?_** Venom tries, ready to revert the changes if Eddie asks them to, not wanting to presume, **_You were dreaming of this a few days ago, remember. And we wanted to surprise you._**

“Hell,” His hand falling still on his thigh, Eddie blinks for a second at the ceiling, “ _Hell_.”

Quivering but not wanting to push, Venom makes themselves wait for their human to process.

And then Eddie turns a massive grin on them.

“ _Hell_ , Vee,” he says again and his eyes are dancing, “You’re awesome. This is awesome. Who – who wouldn’t be curious, huh? Guess I have always – heh. Wondered.” That crease flickers momentarily back between his brows, “I don’t have to ask if you can, you know, put everything back after, right?”

His mind is adding _because I kind of miss my balls!_

**_You don’t have to ask, Eddie,_** Venom head-butts him gently in reproach, **_Wouldn’t do it otherwise._** Even so, they feel compelled to check just in case, **_Do you mind that_ I _didn’t ask first?_**

They’ve had more than one conversation about consent in their time.

“No, no,” Eddie waves off his symbiote’s concern, “One of the best Christmas presents I’ve ever been given, bud.”

**_Eddie, you haven’t even opened it yet!_** Venom points out.

“Opened –” Their phrasing makes Eddie snort. It also makes anticipation ramp up in his chest, until he’s almost near as wound up as his symbiote, “Yeah.” He shoots a look at them, “You want to? Because I want to.”

His mind is now racing with things like _multiple orgasms! G spot! You know, I always wondered what it felt like for Anne when –_ Although the loudest and most predominant thought is a highly enthusiastic

_Tentacles!!_

Eddie’s biting that lower lip of his again. _Jesus, I wonder what_ those _would feel like up my new –_

“Uh,” He slides an almost guilty glance over at them.

**_We’re wondering too,_** Giving their human an eager grin, Venom confirms, **We _want to._**

Because _fuck yes_ they do. They want to investigate those new body parts they’re given him like _hell_. Investigating all of Eddie’s nooks and crannies is one of their favourite things to do in the world, in fact. The prospect of aiding him in discovering these new ones is delicious.

They can hardly wait any longer. **_Come on, Eddie, show us properly!_**

“Heh,” Eddie’s heart kicks into overdrive, “Yeah.” He licks his lips, “Please.” Shuffles down on the mattress until he’s got his head leaning on the pillow, flat on his back with his knees bent. Winding a couple of their smaller pseudo-limbs around his fingers as he smiles and looks askance at them, “You want to, uh. Do the honours?”

Venom absolutely does indeed want to. ** _Yes please._**

“Great,” Eddie hitches his legs up further, widening them as far as he can, holding his thighs apart so the outer lips of his new temporary sex naturally spring open. Venom parts the sensitive inner lips for him with two slender tentacle-tips and feels more than hears Eddie sigh, his whole body tightening as they angle their small head and neck down between his legs, to get a better look.

His new vagina winks at them, slickening with anticipation and mounting arousal. Their gaze on Eddie’s, Venom bends their head to trace the point of their tongue over it, getting the taste of him, considering the ways in which the flavour is familiar and how it’s changed.

“Ah,” Eddie shivers. He’s breathing hard, “Vee, that feels –”

**_Good?_** Venom licks him slowly again.

“ _Yeah_ ,” The word is little more than an exhalation. Eddie brings a hand up from his thighs to investigate with his fingers again, running them with more intent and focus over the folds of his labia, moaning faintly at the feel of it, tickling his fingertips also over the tip of their tongue.

Venom laps up the wetness his human’s body is producing, not yet seeking to penetrate or increase in size, although they’re definitely thinking about it.

They’re definitely _both_ thinking about it.

“Ah – ah – Vee –” The muscles of Eddie’s new vagina are squeezing and clutching at nothing. Venom slings thicker tentacles around Eddie’s legs to keep them open and free up his other hand, pleased when it immediately lands warm and familiar atop their little head. 

**_Eddie,_** Thoroughly pleased with the results of their initial investigation in this particular area, Venom leaves off lapping and circling Eddie’s vagina to travel that bit further upwards, rubbing little tentacle tips around the folds of their human’s vulva, enjoying the heat and wetness, and just how responsive Eddie is being.

“Venom – hah – ah – _Vee_ ,” Eddie’s fingers tangle with the tentacles as he explores similarly, his belly tensing as they both near a certain point towards the top of his sex where his brain and body both inform Venom that –

**_Hmmm,_** They give it a little hello flick of their tongue.

“H-hah!” Eddie’s voice jolts up half an octave, his eyes flying wide open, “Oh my god.” His panting goes shallow, need spiralling rapidly higher inside him, “Vee, fuck – _do that again_ –”

**Hmmm _,_** Venom pretends to consider it. They lick Eddie, but not quite where he wants it, aiming to the side of that little nub instead – his clit, Eddie’s mind provides.

They know this word from Anne.

Venom thinks on this and thinks on the things they see in Eddie’s memory, the way she’d climb on top of their human and ride him, holding Eddie’s hands down against the mattress as he melted under her. How Anne would crawl up the length of his body afterwards and grind her sex against his face, rocking her clit against his nose until they were both crying out, Eddie muffled yet entirely joyful, Anne bright and fierce and undone.

**_How’s this?_** Eddie squirms when they lick him on the other side of his clit this time, and then yelps, louder than they expected, when they flick their tongue over it properly.

“O-oh – oh – fuck – oh my god so good – _Veeee_ –”

Eddie incoherent with desire is completely their objective here and so Venom licks and flicks and tucks their teeth away to give an experimental suck, proceeding afterwards with gusto when it turns out this is a tremendous idea.

“Oh my god fuck oh my god fuck _shit_ _–!_ ” Eddie experiences his first clitoral orgasm noisily, howling into the palm he whops over his mouth – one that Venom quickly snatches away.

**_Let us hear you, Eddie,_** They’ll give it back if he asks for it, but Eddie just nods and stops trying to hold in his groans, moaning throatily when they resume licking that little nub, feeling how very nearly too sensitive it is, and yet –

And yet –

Eddie jolts and quivers into orgasm number two after they’ve applied themselves to sucking once again, returning a tentacle-tip to his pleading vagina, dipping just the very first inch of it inside and swirling it around. His hands are in the sheets now, grabbing at them, fingers gouging into the mattress when Venom sends the tentacle questing that bit further inside him, nosing around curiously.

A particular area makes Eddie judder and yell. Pleased, Venom mentally bookmarks the place and withdraws.

“Vee, why’d – why’d you –” Eddie can barely get in enough breath to speak. He unclenches his fingers from the sheets with an effort, reaching for them, stroking shakily over their little head, wanting them to continue but wanting to touch them as well. Wanting to make them fall apart too. “Can I – will you let me – for you?”

Venom licks his inner wrist affectionately.

**_Not yet,_** They contemplate the size of their small head as they position themselves right up next to the entrance to his vagina, teeth still retracted, gumming very gently at the flexing rim. **_Eddie, can we? May we, please?_**

“Hah!” Eddie all but yells at the painless little nip, “Oh, oh –” Struggling up onto his elbows, he peers down at them, sweat-damp and shaking with want, gasping at the realisation of exactly what they’re asking him.

“You –” His mind is almost unable to process it. How much he wants this thing to happen. How much they _both_ want it. “You sure?”

**_Extremely,_** Purring, Venom nudges the rounded end of their little noggin against that hot wet entrance, flicking their tongue out indulgently, relishing in the richness of their human’s scent in this place. However changed it may be in some ways, it’s still intrinsically Eddie and they _hunger_ for it.

“Oh my god,” Eddie’s back to saying, pawing at their tentacles with desire, close to choking on it, “ _Oh fuck yes, yes please_ –”

\---

Eddie –

Eddie can barely believe it, can barely believe any of this – it’s so unlike anything he’s ever experienced and yet _so_ immensely pleasurable, orgasms quite different to those he’s always had before rattling and rocketing their way through him, making him thrash.

It’s close to overwhelming.

He’s almost sobbing with want as his little symbiote nuzzles at this new body part they’ve given him, feeling unfamiliar muscles stretch around the dimensions of their small head. This feels –

This feels so much more perverted somehow than if they simply used a tentacle. There’s no use pretending otherwise – Eddie _loves_ it.

“Ah – fuck – _a-ahhh_ –” He falls back on his crumpled pillow, near hyperventilating as Venom worms their way inside him, their little tongue lashing out to taste one spot inside him and then another. He can feel them smile against the clenching muscles of his vagina, can feel the slip-slide of the wetness his body seems to just keep on pouring out as they suck and nuzzle until he’s shouting with want –

And the thought of it, the very _thought_ of it –

Venom’s been so entirely inside his body before, been diluted in his very cells, his blood, but – but – To have them snaking their way into him like this – It feels so alien and yet strangely so natural both at once, so fucking _intimate_ –

**_Eddie – oh –_ **

“Vee – _please_ – Vee –”

His symbiote’s little burrowing head seems to reach a natural stopping point – have they given him a cervix? A womb? – and then proceeds to merrily lick and nip at this place deep inside him, until Eddie’s a pleading, slobbering mess.

**_Good?_ **

“S-so fucking good,” He feels Venom huff in amusement and hunger inside him.

**_We want more._ **

The tentacles holding his thighs open wriggle down to his knees, firing outwards to lash onto the walls. Another lifts his hips up higher, holding him half-suspended like that. Eddie can’t prevent a cry from spilling out as Venom lashes their tongue against that particular place inside him that’s fast coming to drive him crazy, and then it’s expanding, _they’re_ expanding – changing until it’s just Venom’s thick, full-sized tongue stuffed inside his vagina and their jaws brushing his inner thighs.

**_Hello Eddie,_** Swiftly building the rest of their body, they give him a grin from between his legs.

Eddie can’t help but wriggle, almost writhing with anticipation.

“H-Hi.”

**_Ready?_ **

His voice comes out a bit shaky with want, “ _Fuck_ yeah.”

**_Hold on to these,_** Two thick tentacles wrap snugly around his wrists and palms, giving Eddie something to cling onto.

And then Venom proceeds to thoroughly ruin him with that tongue.

They start slow, drawing all but out of his vagina before pushing back in almost leisurely, giving him time to really _feel_ it; to absorb exactly what they’re doing to him. This doesn’t last long. It feels like only a few minutes have passed by the time they’re heartily fucking him with it, swelling ever thicker, longer, driving in deep. Brushing that wonderful place against the front wall of his new sex with each pass, slurping up around his possible cervix before tunnelling back out only to plunge back in.

“ _Uh – uh – uh – uh_ – _!_ ” Eddie is almost beside himself, truly writhing in moments, squirming as very much as the tentacles holding his legs will let him. Clutching the ones in his hands, squeezing them as hard as he can as an orgasm ravages its way through him – and then another.

Their eyes lambent, intent on his face, Venom leans their great head and shoulders in that much nearer, guiding his thighs open that much more as they continue to fuck him with their tongue, bending to seal their mouth over his vulva and clit.

_“Fuuuck!”_ Howling, Eddie almost passes out at orgasm number – number –

He’s lost count.

**_All right, Eddie?_** Venom lets go of Eddie’s hands and lowers his legs gently once their human’s regained awareness, laying him out limp and trembling on the sweat-soaked mattress. Their tongue soothing the rim of Eddie’s stretched vagina as they tenderly withdraw, making his temporary inner muscles twitch, **_Too much?_**

“No – _n-no way_ was it too much; Vee, that was fucking incredibly – incredibly – _incredible_. Fuck,” Brain too melted for further adjectives, Eddie fumbles to tug one of their tentacles up to where his mouth can get at it and covers it in kisses. Delighted when Venom forms this pseudo-limb into a head, ballooning up so he can do his exhausted utmost to fuck their mouth with his tongue.

It takes Eddie a second to register that the unfamiliar taste to their mouth is his. Well, temporarily his. Kind of like his spunk in some ways, but also really not.

**_M-Mm – oh –_** Arousal shimmering tight and needy across their bond, entwining with rich affection, Venom returns the kiss just as ardently, pressing in close against Eddie until things gentle, evening out into contented snogging they both have previously hesitated a little to admit to enjoying indulging in.

But they do. He does. Eddie does. Just how he enjoys it, so very much.

“Fuck, I love it so much,” Slurring, he reels his symbiote back in to dapple little kisses over their head, grinning when Venom shivers and shrinks back down, small enough his lips cover the top of their little noggin with each press, “ _Vee_ –”

He’s thinking _I love you I love you –_

So much.

Nearly brave enough to say it out loud.

“That was fantastic, you’re amazing, thank you, _the_ best present ever,” Eddie enthuses when they part just enough for speech instead. He’s running his hands through their manifested tentacles, the pseudo-limbs fraying now, spiralling undone like his symbiote no longer has the concentration to maintain them.

**_B-But Eddie, that was o-only half of it,_** Venom manages even as they’re wrapping their increasingly formless mass around him, a groan rumbling out of them wonderfully deep, low enough to shake the windows as Eddie grabs great handfuls of them and _squishes_.

“H-How’s that?” Eddie can _feel_ just how good it is for them courtesy of their bond. He still wants to hear it, “You can give me the other half of my present later, bud. Looking forward to it, but –” His grin is full of promise, energy returning with the thought of what he’s planning to do to them, “My turn now.”

**_O-Okay Eddie,_** Venom arches between Eddie’s hands as he stretches the parts of them he’s holding out as far as he can, before kneading them back together, pushing up from the mattress a bit in order to use his strength in a way he wouldn’t with another human. **_Fuck! Hah!_**

“ _Vee_ –” More or less belly flopping on top of them next, Eddie rolling around in the trembling splodge of his symbiote, revelling in the feel of them; revelling in the way he senses this overwhelming their connection, flooding Venom’s side of their bond with all of his warm, breathing humanness –

Flooding Venom’s half of their connection with himself; with _Eddie_ –

**_Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie!_ **

His name is a plea.

“I’m yours, Vee,” Eddie knows just what they need to hear; what to say.

**_E-Eddie_ – _ah! Oh, please –_**

How he means this, “Yeah, bud. I’m yours –”

**_Ah – ah – Eddieee –_** Venom tumbles over the edge, nosediving into an orgasm that nearly turns parts of them liquid, other parts bubbling up into something not far off armoured marshmallow – spiky on the outside and goo within. It’s weird and kind of freaky and Eddie fucking loves it, just as much as he's loved everything else they’ve done so far this Christmas morning.

“Vee – Vee – can – can you take an-another? Can you go again?” Eddie realises he’s got his dick back when he discovers he’s driving into Venom just as heartily as they earlier drove into him, “This – this okay?”

**Yes!** Their agreement is instant, breathless-sounding with arousal, **_Yes Eddie –_ please! _Make me come again. Make_ us _come –_**

“Can – can do,” Worming a hand down to grab a handful of his symbiote, Eddie wraps them around his cock, his slit erupting with a hot gush of precome as he rocks his hips forwards at the same time as cranking his hand down, “ _Will_ do. Ahh Vee, you're gorgeous, you're _gorgeous_ , and you feel so so so fucking good.”

Venom all but wails at the praise, ** _Eddie,_ you _feel so so so_ fucking _good –_**

They say this as one:

**“ _Please_ –”**

Delving the fingers of his free hand back into his symbiote’s undulating mass, Eddie rubs and kneads and tugs and stretches as very best he can, pushing _want you want you want you_ at Venom over their bond, along with _I’m yours, Vee, fuck, I’m_ yours _–_

And hears Venom awesomely, brilliantly, say it back, **_Eddie,_ I’m yours _–_**

As they plummet into a shared orgasm like freefalling off a many storeyed building to land face first on the ground, pleasure so intense it’s raw and aching, almost unbearable, the world whiting out for the both of them, and even longer this time.

“I – I’m so fucking curious to find out the other half of my present is,” Eddie wheezes eventually, when they’re coiled around each other filthy and contentedly gleeful, Venom predominantly a little purring bundle nesting under Eddie’s chin, plus several slender leggy tentacles looped loose with satisfied affection around his wrists and thighs and chest.

**_Patience, Eddie,_** Venom lets out the world’s most adorable yawn, ** _We’re not telling you_**. They nip his jaw fondly, **_But you can guess._**

“Hmm,” Eddie contemplates possibilities while simultaneously very carefully _not_ thinking of the gifts he has hidden away for his symbiote, some of them edible and some of them interesting and some of them a whole lot of fun –

Along with _other things_ they could get up to later, say after a hearty breakfast and a shower and maybe a trip out for some Christmas heads –

**_Eddie?_ **

“Why don't you surprise me,” Grinning, Eddie eventually concludes. Ducking his head to drop a kiss against the nearest tentacle, he then peels himself up and out of bed, groaning, “Now let me cook you a whole lot of bacon.”

**_And eggs!_** Winding joyfully around their human’s shoulders, Venom adjusts his balance as they stagger towards the kitchen, **_Lots of eggs! We’ll make you more coffee._**

“And I’ll make you hot chocolate,” Eddie promises, grinning likewise at the eager buzz of joy that hums across their bond.

**_Love you, Eddie,_** Venom, it turns out, does not possess their human’s hang ups about saying such things. And –

Oh.

Actually it _is_ easy. Far more so than he’d ever expected.

“Love you too, Vee,” Eddie busses another kiss against their little head and beams as Venom trills, beyond human language, and quite literally melts in joy, “Merry Christmas.”

When they've reformed their little head, they nuzzle against him sweetly, **_Eddie, you too._**


End file.
